


The Cone Of Silence (NYE 2015)

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's New Year's resolution is to leave the show and the torment of loving Jensen behind him. Jensen has to convince him otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cone Of Silence (NYE 2015)

New Year’s eve. Eleven years on from when they first met. Probably about the eighth they had spent with each other be it just the two of them or with friends or now, with family.

They were at Jared’s house. It was cool but not cold like it was in other parts of the country. They were surrounded by friends and family, both Jared’ and Jensen’s. That’s just the way it was now. They were best friends and did everything together and now their parents, siblings and siblings partners all seemed to make one big family, everyone was here.

The Padalecki’s had had the night catered, alcohol was flowing freely; the pool was alight with floating lights and there were fairy lights and Christmas lights everywhere mixed with flame torches and a couple of fire pits making the whole house and back yard look magical.

Earlier the two immediate families had had dinner together at the Ackles while everything was set up at their house. Now the nannies were looking after the kids five minutes down the road while the adults partied.

Genevieve was being her usual life of the party, the perfect hostess, making sure everyone was happy and fed and their glasses always full.

Danneel was flitting between groups, keeping everyone entertained with photos of JJ and the boys and stories of them growing up.

Jensen was quiet but socialising with everyone, his easy going laugh echoing around the yard every now and then.

Jared was in a corner watching everything going on around him. His eyes flicking between his wife and his best friend. He had whiskey in his hand and he felt emotionally removed from the whole party, like it was something he was watching from afar, like on t.v, not something he was involved in and should be feeling the atmosphere and joy and happiness of.

He had finally after, let’s be honest years of torment he couldn’t take anymore, made a decision, a huge decision, a hard decision; and there was one person he had to tell; one person who had to know his new year’s resolution.

Of course Jensen knew he was thinking about him and his head lifted and his eyes moved around the entire yard until they landed on him. He smiled to the people he was talking with, excused himself and headed his way.

“Good party.” he said as he slid in beside him, close like he always did, surrounding Jared with his warmth and his scent that was so familiar to him he inhaled deeply before unconsciously relaxing

They had spent years together being within close confines. They were two large men trying to squeeze into one camera frame so there was no such thing as personal space. It had gone out the window years ago. Each of them at different times saw people tense when they got in their space, too close, to each other. Comments and snide remarks had been made but they were so used to it they didn’t even blink and if either of them stood too far away from the other that’s when they felt uncomfortable, awkward, wondered what they had done wrong for the other to be standing outside of touching distance.

“Yeah Gen seems in her element; she loves throwing these things.” Jared said quietly

“And you?” Jensen asked

“I’m just standing here thinking of news year’s resolutions”

“Yeah my resolution is to lose some of this belly.” Jensen said as he rubbed his hand over what Jared considered a perfect body

“Yeah.” he answered uncomfortably, if only his was that simple. Build up muscle, get a haircut, maybe even get that tattoo he wanted.

“What’s your resolution?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Jay what? We haven’t kept secrets from each other since the show started, what ‘s going on?”

“You won’t be happy.” He shook his head and looked down forlornly

“Jay come on, it’s just a resolution man you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t know if I want to do this anymore?”

“What?”

“The show”

“What?” Jensen gasped out in shock.

He spun and put his hand on Jared’s chest pushing him further into the dark corner, further away from the party and anyone who might overhear. They had quite a few people who worked with them here tonight and he did want to start unnecessary panic.

“I don’t know if I can. So many things have changed over the years. Since I started this show when I was pretty much a kid.”

“Yeah but this show has looked after us Jay. I thought we were in this until the end.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? Is something wrong? Is Gen ok. The kids? You, are you ok?”

“Jen we talk about everything, you know I would have told you if I was sick, if anyone was sick”

“And yet you’re standing here telling me you want the show, our livelihoods, to end.”

“No I didn’t say I want the show to end, I said I don’t know if I can do this anymore. You can still go on with Mark or Misha, there are any number of people that could ride beside you in the car. Hell maybe they could get Jeff or Jim back.”

“Jay talk to me, what’s going on in that freaky head of yours.”

“Jensen don’t quote lines at me.”

“God stop saying that. A -  I don’t know they’re lines and B – it’s freaky that you remember that shit when I can’t remember before this couple of weeks off” he snapped

“Ok.” Jared muttered, not liking when Jensen and he were ‘off’, and threw his whiskey back, feeling the burn

“Jay talk to me, what changed?” Jensen asked quietly as he stepped up closer to him, looking right into his eyes with concern.

“Jen don’t worry about me, I’m just being silly go, have fun.” Jared said with a forced smile because he really needed Jensen out of his space.

“You’re my best friend Jared I will always worry about you and it’s going to be really hard to have fucking fun now you’ve dropped this bomb.”

“I didn’t mean to ruin your night, it’s just something that’s been going through my head.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Jared look at me… I’m your best friend right?” he nodded, “You can tell me anything right?” another nod, “So talk to me man.”

“I can tell you anything but this”

“Ok, ok” Jensen breathed trying not to panic about what was going on his friend’s head. Jared had had a hard year, and had pulled himself back from the brink of depression, with a little help from medication and family and he liked to believe he himself, “Alright can I ask one question, nothing to do with your resolution.”

“Yeah of course” he said openly and Jensen sighed. Jared had no secrets, he thought, because Jared sucked at keeping secrets.  He was an open book and wanted to share everything with Jensen and his family and sometimes, if Jensen didn’t catch him in time, all their fans at conventions.

“Do you have any other secrets you haven’t told me.”

“Just one.” He almost whispered

“Can you tell me that one now?”

“I shouldn’t. It’ll change everything. It’s big”

“Jared there is nothing you can tell me that I would tell anyone else or would make me think anything less than what I think of you. I love you man, let me help.”

“Really?”

“Scouts honour”

“Dude you weren’t a scout you just modelled as one.”

“Bite me.”

“I shouldn’t have got married.”

“What?” Jensen gasped, that was the last thing he expected out of Jared’s mouth. He loved his kids, loved his family.

“Don’t get me wrong, Gen has created a great life for us and I love my kids I do but it was a lie”

“Why?”

“I love Gen but I’m not in love with her if that makes sense.”

“Ok we’ll come back to that but what does that have to do with you pulling out of the show?”

“You said we were discussing secrets that had nothing to do with my resolution.” Jared frowned at him.

“I lied, I need to go what’s going on in that gigantor head of yours and you’re scaring me Jay. Are you ok? Are you still on the medication?” Jensen said as he kept looking up at him and hooked a tendril of hair behind his ear that had dropped forward. Such a normal hand gesture, Jared had no control over his hair and Jensen was always brushing it out of his face to see him better

“I’m in love with you” Jared blurted as he felt the sensations run through his body that he always felt when Jensen touched him.

“What?!” Jensen yelped

“Oh fuck did I say that loud?” Jared gasped

“Ah yeah, yeah you did” Jensen’s eyes were like saucers now

“Fuck, sorry Jen I was kidding just forget you even heard it. I’ve had too much to drink.” Jared babbled before pushing past Jensen and hurrying into the house.

**

Jensen looked around the party as he sucked in gulps of oxygen after Jared’s confession. His whole world had changed, for him the earth had moved on its axis and yet all those people out there were socialising as if nothing monumental had happened

“Hey babe.” Danni came up beside him and he almost jumped, startled, “What’s going on?” she asked as she looked at him in concern

“Ah…nothing…Jared and I just had a misunderstanding.”

“Well you better fix that, you two are worse than chicks when you have a fight and aren’t talking.” She laughed, patted his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Jensen turned and started heading into the house but he saw through the window Jared sitting on a lounge and Gen sitting beside him, holding his hand, talking to him earnestly so he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and went and sat by himself near a fire pit. He wasn’t sure if it was Jared’s confession or seeing Jared and Genevieve together that made him suddenly cold but he needed warmth.

**

“Jared why are you sitting in here when we have all those people outside?” His wife asked as she came through the door, she had been heading towards the kitchen until she saw him sitting forlornly on the couch.

“I just needed some peace and quiet. I just told Jensen I don’t know if I want to do the show anymore and he took it badly.”

“Ha funny that, I’m sure he took it as well as I did.  I thought you were over that by now. Isn’t the medication helping?” she asked as she put her hand in his. Jared gripped onto it but it was more a reflex action, something he knew he was meant to do, not necessarily something he wanted to do.

He and Genevieve had had a huge argument when he mentioned maybe he wanted to pull out of Supernatural. It had happened months ago, when he had come home from the conventions with exhaustion. He needed space away from Jensen to try and get over this unrequited love and to try, try hard, to fall in love with his wife, the mother of his two beautiful children.

He mentioned it and she went dark side, worried about losing the income and the lifestyle she had gotten used to. Jared had thought they would be fine. He had offers every now and then and hell Genevieve could go back to work and he could be a house husband for a while but that was not the time to mention that.  One sentence had led to very uncomfortable living conditions for a week. He then went to the doctor about his exhaustion, which led to a psychologist and some medication and although he was feeling more in control of himself and his life, medication could never fix the love he felt for Jensen and the thought that he had to leave had never left the back of his head, he just knew better than to ever say the words aloud.

“Yeah the medication’s helping.” He said as he looked at his wife, telling her what she wanted to hear.

“Not you too.” Danni said as she walked into the room

“What?” Genevieve asked

“Jensen said you two had a fight and he’s sitting out there near the fire pit with a bottle of whiskey and you’re in here sulking, you two suck. Can you please go out and fix this so I can kiss a happy husband at midnight?” She said

“Yeah, yeah I’ll go talk to him.” Jared sighed and got up. It was the last thing he wanted to do, he actually wanted to run to the other side of the world after blurting out what he did, but they had to work together and their families pretty much lived together so he had to go and try and fix this.

“Hi.” He said as he sat down next to his best friend and held out his empty glass

“Ah hi.” Jensen said tensely as he picked up the bottle and sloshed some spirit in

“I’m sorry about what I said before, it all came out wrong.”

“So you’re not in love with me?”

“I love you like my best friend and brother.” Jared shrugged, he was a good actor, he knew how to play this part, he had been playing it for years.  He just had to make sure Jensen could not see his eyes because he could not hide anything from Jensen when Jensen looked into his…ah damn it. Jensen leaned forward so he could look at Jared’s face

“Come on.” Jensen growled and grabbed the bottle before pulling Jared out of his chair by his wrist and not letting him go as he dragged him around the outside of the party and through the house into Jared’s den where he turned on the light and locked the door. He then went and made sure all the glass doors were locked and the curtains closed before spinning to look at his best friend standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Jensen looked at Jared.  His hair was down and soft around his face although some tendrils were sticking to his sweaty neck. Jared could sweat in a snow storm, especially if he was nervous. He had on snug fitting jeans, the opposite to what he always wore on the show and he had on a blue and white patterned button down shirt, blue really was his colour. His body had bulked up again after turning lean, not being able to exercise like he usually did, when he hurt his shoulder; and his skin was tanned from their break at Whistler. He was standing there awkwardly, curled in on himself to not look so tall, shuffling his feet and looking down at his shoes so as not to make eye contact.

Jensen felt the huge wave of protectiveness that he felt towards this man overtake him. When they started the show Jared had been barely out of teens, definitely hadn’t worked through the acne phase yet and had lived a pretty innocent lifestyle, managing to avoid the moral corruption and loss of soul by not staying in LA too long before getting Gilmore Girls. Jensen being four years older and on the scene a bit longer had taken Jared under his wing and helped him while they both came to terms with being lead actors on a show.

He felt like he had spent forever worrying about Jared or looking after him. Between the breaking or dislocating limbs, the depression he had suffered twice now, the exhaustion, the general beatings they took on the show when working with other actors and Jared just being Jared had Jensen becoming his mother, father, brother, nurse, chef and best friend. Still now with both of them married and kids of their own, Jensen still packed a certain way if he knew Jared was going to be with him.

Now he looked at his best friend, who couldn’t even look him in the eye and just wanted to go over and hug him although, after Jared’s confession, he knew that wouldn’t help the situation.

“So you’re in love with me.”

“No.” he snapped

“I mean I don’t blame you, I’m adorable.” He smirked

“Shut up I’m not.” Jared muttered realising they sound more like Sam and Dean then themselves at the moment. It happened every now and then, their two worlds merging.

“Jay consider this room the cone of silence. Anything you say will stay in here, no one will ever know.”

“You will.”

“I am your best friend, you can tell me anything and it will die with 2015.” Jensen sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him; of course that’s where Jared sat, why sit comfortably at the other end of a large couch when you can squish your six foot four body up next to your six foot one best friend

“Really?”

“Really. Start at the beginning.”

“Season three.”

“Season three?” Jensen gasped, shocked. If Jared was going to tell him what he thought he was going to tell him, season three was a long, long time ago, before they were married long time ago.

“All that time we spent apart with that stupid writer’s strike thing.”

“You travelled.”

“Yeah it was either get out of the country or end up on your door step”

“You had Sandy.”

“You had Danneel.”

“You got engaged.”

“Yeah I did, I was grasping and I was such an asshole for doing that. Not one of my finest moments. As soon as we were back at work I knew and split up with her.”

“That was a hard break up.” Jensen remembered the tears, the yelling over the phone.  Jared drinking himself into a stupor when not at work

“I deserved everything she threw at me; how do you break up with someone without telling them why you’re really breaking up?”

“So season three?”

“We did everything together, hell we were living together, you know sharing a house.”

“I know Jay, I was there.”

“Ugh I’m so used to explaining things so they don’t sound so …”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed, “I’m not you know.” He said after a minute of silence

“Not what?”

“Gay. I love Gen, I enjoy making love to Gen.”

“So you aren’t in love with me then.” Jensen asked matter of factly although he felt his chest constrict

“Yeah I am.” Jared sighed and his shoulders dropped as if defeated.

“Jay I have pretty much lived with you for eleven years and even I have no idea what you are trying to say at the moment, you’re not making any sense man.”

Jared turned on the couch so he was facing Jensen, “I’m not gay Jensen. I’ve watched tv shows and movies with hot guys and nothing but you, it’s you. Maybe we’re like Sam and Dean, soul mates as such, like that stupid cupid thing said.”

“Stupid cupid ha.” Jensen laughed, he didn’t know why he found it funny in the whole gravity of the situation but he did and Jared let out a huff of laughter when he laughed

“Ok so forget about that for one minute, what about Genevieve.  You said before you shouldn’t have married her.”

“You had Danneel, Gen and I get on well on set so I asked her out, started dating her. It was more a cover up kind of thing until you got engaged to Danneel and then I thought alright let’s do this.”

“You got engaged to Genevieve because I got engaged to Danneel?”

“You were moving on with your life, the way you should have been since you had no idea what fucked up things were going through my head, so I moved on with mine.  Gen and Danneel got along ok and you seemed to like her so she seemed the ideal wife. Someone who knew how we lived and fitted into that lifestyle.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me; it’s been almost eight years.”

“Because you are my best friend, my brother, I was not going to lose the best relationship I have ever had because I was screwed in the head.”

“But all this time you must have been hurting.”

“Jensen stop, I’m sitting here telling you my whole life is a lie and that I love you, which is fucked up, and you’re worrying about me. Don’t worry about me. Hit me, punch me, tell me I’m disgusting and you can’t be my friend anymore. Tell me you think this should be the last season because you can’t work with me now you know.  Don’t try and be nice to me and worry about me.” Jared said as tears welled in his eyes.

“Don’t cry dude. No offense but you know you’re an ugly crier.”

“Shut up.” Jared huffed but that held the tears at bay.

“Jared I’m not leaving you and I’m definitely not stopping working with you. We’ll work this out together and then we, together, will make a decision about whether we continue with this show, but I don’t want you making that decision because you’re stressed and panicking. Now I know we will work this out.”

They were silent for a few moments, both of them swallowing whiskey and refilling their tumblers. Jared had slid back around and was staring at the wall. The only sound in the room was the tick off a clock and light huffs of breath as their heads wrapped around all that had gone down.

Jared thought about what Jensen said, that this was the cone of silence and anything that happened would die with 2015 and took a huge gulp of whiskey before turning to Jensen again

“Did you mean what you said about this, right now, dying with 2015?”

“Yeah I guess, if that’s what you want. “Jensen shrugged uncomfortably because he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. Now he had time to think about Jared loving him he found he liked it.

“Do you trust me, even with what I have told you?”

“Ah yeah.” Jensen looked at him like he was stupid

“Close your eyes.”

“What?” now he looked unsure

“Just do it.” Jared said and waited. When Jensen’s huge eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks Jared put his tumbler on the table, took a deep breath, leaned forward and placed his lips on Jensen’s.

Jensen felt warm, soft, dry skin brush against his, once, twice and his eyelashes fluttered as he went to open his eyes

“No.” Jared whispered and Jensen kept them closed. He then felt dampness and knew that Jared was sliding his tongue along the seam of his lips and he unconsciously opened his mouth and gasped at the warmth of it.

 Jared took the advantage of those gorgeous, full lips opening and slid his tongue into Jensen. Fuck he tasted incredible, coffee and whiskey and mint and even a little smoke from the fire, it all merged into one warm sensation making Jared’s cock twitch against his denim. His tongue slowly licked into his best friend’s mouth, mapping his teeth and tongue and lips as he sipped and tasted at the sweet temptation that was Jensen. His kisses were soft, light, he didn’t want to get punched but he was not a hundred percent sure he could ever stop kissing him.

Suddenly Jensen was no longer sitting still being kissed, his hand flew up, grabbed onto the collar of Jared’s shirt and pulled him closer as his mouth opened wider and his tongue dove into Jared’s darkness. Fuck he tasted amazing. There was the whiskey flavour and a hint of mint but also the pure sweetness that he always associated with Jared. It was like the candy he ate his whole adult life had infused itself into his being making him sweet and sugary and highly addictive Jensen thought as he licked into Jared hard and fast. Fuck he was not doing this, he was not kissing his best friend while his wife was outside, but he could not stop and his cock was pushing against denim at just this as waves upon waves of sensation washed over his body. He finally needed oxygen and pushed Jared away before falling back into his corner of the couch. He looked over at his best friend with his flushed cheeks, swollen lips and dimples showing and twitched in his jeans.

“Fuck.” He growled. He was so screwed

“Yeah fuck.”

“Cone of silence right?” Jensen asked as he panted

“Cone of silence.”

“That was fucking amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that before, even with Danni.”

“We are so screwed.” Jared muttered

“Why?”

“Because it’s the same for me. Cone of silence or not, how are we meant to walk out of this room tonight, after that, and pretend it never happened. I’m pretty sure that is seared on my brain.”

“We are so screwed.” Jensen muttered

They both took swallows of whiskey, looked at each other and then Jensen dived across the couch, landing on Jared, pushing him down into the cushions, before taking his mouth again. It was hard and hot and dirty and fucking amazing and Jared’s legs spread so Jensen could slide into the gap and get closer to him. The only problem in doing that was now both men knew how much each other was turned on as their crotches rubbed together.

“Fuck” Jensen growled as his lips slid from Jared’s and started nibbling down his neck. With his slight sheen of sweat Jared was the perfect combination of salty sweet that Jensen was addicted to.

Jared’s hand slid up and pulled Jensen’s shirt from his jeans before sliding up and under dancing across skin and muscles, Jensen bit down on Jared’s clavicle as sensations rolled though him and Jared pushed up and into Jensen as pure heat ran through his body with the feel of Jensen’s teeth. Both of them let out pained groans as the denim started digging into dicks that had never been so tight in their whole lives.

“We are so screwed.” Jensen muttered between kisses back up Jared’s throat before slowly sucking on his Adam’s apple and feeling Jared jerk under him

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jared whimpered and pulled away and they just stared at each other again

“Well we can’t go out there like this.” Jensen said as he ran his hand across Jared’s straining zip and then groaned when he felt it pulse against his hand. He popped the button and undid the zip. Jared almost cried out with relief when Jensen set him free and his hands moved, setting Jensen free from his own denim confines

Jensen has seen Jared naked many times, they worked together, had lived together, still pretty much did up in Vancouver, walking into each other’s trailers and houses without knocking; but to see this beautiful cock in all it’s huge glory made his mouth water.

“I gotta fucking taste that.” He growled and slid down, dropping his head, and taking what he could of Jared into his mouth. Jared cried out and thrust up slightly, brushing against the back of Jensen’s throat, making him gag slightly. Jensen quickly put his hands on Jared’s hips to stop him doing that again. It had been hot and fucking awesome, but here and now was not the time to discover things about each other. Tonight he just had to get this monster back to manageable size so they could go out in public again without completely outing themselves as whatever the hell this was turning into. He licked and suckled and tasted the pre come that was again a salty mix against sweet and Jensen thought he had found nirvana. He was so fucking screwed.

Jared’s huge hand slid down to take Jensen into his palm and they both groaned at the heat radiating between skin on skin. Jared was so fucking long but Jensen was thick and Jared’s mouth watered at the thought of trying to suck that in. He was not gay, had never given a blow job before but to get that thing in his mouth had pretty much risen to the top of his bucket list. Jensen’s blow job was a hundred times more effective then Gen’s lips around his cock and he was going to…

“Jen you gotta move, fuck Jen I’m gonna…” he moaned but Jensen hollowed his cheeks and hummed, sending Jared over the edge into oblivion, licking, sucking and swallowing the whole time.

Jared pulled Jensen back up his body and took his mouth with his, tasting himself on Jensen’s tongue and almost getting hard again which was no mean feat at his age. He wrapped his legs around Jensen and ground their cocks together, thrusting, while biting gently on Jensen’s lower lip and tweaking a nipple through his shirt and Jensen bit his lip to stop from crying out as he came on Jared’s stomach.

“Fuck…” Jared growled as he dropped his head back onto the couch.

“Shhh it’ll be ok.” Jensen said as he pulled in oxygen and rested his head on Jared’s chest, hearing and feeling his pounding heart.

“Cone of silence huh.” Jared snorted

“Fuck cone of silence we are doing this again.”

“Jen?”

“Jay…” Jensen moved to sit up, wincing a little, “I don’t know how you knew when I didn’t and I don’t know how or why you kept this from me for so long but now I know, now we both know. Fuck man. This, just now, was more intense than anything, anything I have felt with Danneel and I need you to believe that because you and I are in this together now.”

“I’m sorry, I should have kept my fat mouth shut.”

“What? Why?” Jensen gasped. He was just saying it was fantastic and he wanted to keep doing it, telling Jared what he thought he would want to hear

“It was bad enough when it was just me miserable. I could live with that knowing you and Danni were happy and Gen seemed happy. It was just me in this bubble; but now I’ve dragged you in with me. I ruined your happy life.”

“Jay you need to shut up. Yeah you kissed me first but I’m the one who took this further; I knew what I was doing, what I was wanting. I love you too Jared.” He said and with that Jared pushed him up and off before jumping off the couch and putting the coffee table between them, “Jay what the hell?” he yelped as he watched Jared get tissues and clean Jensen’s load off his stomach before tucking himself back into his jeans. It was not the reaction he was expecting from baring his heart.

“Don’t say that Jensen. Don’t say you love me. Don’t make this more trivial than it is. I have loved you for years, years and now you’re saying it just because of a blow job and a hand job, yeah I don’t think so.” He pushed his sweat damp hair off his flushed face as he paced around agitatedly.

“Jared we are southern boys from Texas, we were both brought up the same way when it came to homosexuality. Somewhere in the back of my mind, way back where it would never see the light of day for fear of getting struck by lightning, I knew what we had was more than just friends. You’re right maybe we are soul mates like stupid cupid said on the show, whatever it is you need to know that I do love you and I mean it when I say it.” Jensen said as he stood up and dressed himself again too, tucking his sensitive cock away.

“What are we going to do?” Jared said as he went to the small fridge and pulled out bottles of water for them. He handed one to Jensen before drinking deep from his, making Jensen’s mouth water again with the way his head was thrown back and his neck was bared. It’s like some kind of switch had flicked in Jensen and everything he saw Jared do now had a deeper and yeah more sexual overtone.

“For now nothing. We go back out to our wives and we see in 2016 but when we get back up to Vancouver; we go from there, explore this, whatever this is, and we’ll work it out together like we have for everything else that has come at us since this show started. If you still wanna leave the show then we leave the show but whatever we do we do together, there is no way I am continuing with that show if you aren’t beside me every hour of every day.”

“Thank you.” Jared whispered as he leaned forward and placed his lips on Jensen’s

“Don’t thank me. We have a long and hard road ahead”

A knock on the den door had them both jumping guiltily although they were fully dressed, at opposite sides of the room and the door was locked

“Yeah?” Jared called out

“Come you two, have you sorted your shit out yet? It’s almost midnight.” Danneel called

“Coming.” Jared called back out and heard Danni’s heel clack away down the hall. He and Jensen both walked over to the wall mirror and made sure they looked decent before heading out the room

“You sort it all out?” Gen asked as she came over to him with a hat and sparklers. Jared shook his head at the hat but took the sparklers

“Yeah he convinced me to give the show another chance.” Jared said and Genevieve smiled triumphantly before lifting her head for a kiss, Jared quickly turned his so it landed on his cheek. He still had the taste of him and Jensen in his mouth.

Danneel and Jensen came over to them and Danni handed him champagne.

Jensen and Jared looked into each other’s eyes as they counted down to the new year and when the clock hit midnight both of them swallowed the champagne, washing away each other’s flavour and turned to kiss their wives.

They then went around and hugged and kissed all their families and friends and then, finally, embraced each other. They came in for the man hug they always shared but this was tighter, longer and hidden behind Jared’s hair Jensen dropped a small kiss before whispering…

“I think 2016 is going to be our year Jay, you and me.”

“Happy New Year Jen.” Jared whispered back and felt Jensen shudder beside him

**Author's Note:**

> New Years eve, feeling angsty, had a few shots tequila and this is the result. Comments always welcome but rmemeber I will be reading them with a hangover ;)


End file.
